Alice In Wonder
by Buffainiac
Summary: So hey guys so obviously this is a sequel to Lady Katherine X) Um lol Alice is running around the world in this story looking for a key cough cough to be able to enter hell so she can find the information she seeks she wants to know why and who estabblished the place that brought her back to life so she can end there. We also will meeting some other people like herself.
1. Snow White Queen

Steps were slowly getting nearere to Kathy as she hid under the bed..her brothers bed so to speak it's been a while since they have played together so she wanted to make sure it counted. Stiffling a giggle her borther started to speak. "I wonder were my sister could possibly be..hmmmmm." He looked inside his draws. She thought to herseldf how silly id never fit in there. " ." He walked out of the room. She waited for a few seconds wanting to take a peak to see where he went. "Found you!" she screamed and giggled as she swept up into the air into her brothers arm.

"I love you Liam"

...

Alice sat there in a chair in a very well known cafe on the corner somewhere in rome.

"So as you see miss Alice the Immortal will not being joining buisness with you."

"I see." Tilting her head slightly she reached out with her hands to remove her sunglasses revealing her purple eyes before the blue demon infront of her. "Did he happen to finally have his bals fall off.?"

"Look (he looked down at the table) I would never desrespect the Immortal for I hold him in the highest regards but his influences by the slayer has lead him to this conclusion."

"I see so she has his balls. No matter thank you for your time samuel Ill be going now." SHe left money on the table and traveled out into the open. Its a shame he wouldve been a great resource no matter. She quicky dissapeared from the blue demons veiw as he shuddred.

...

Angel was rubbing his forehead in exaspperation after the whole taking zomnie rabbit debaucle and seeing Xander crying his eye out due to some Anya being right about rabbits being demons. But what was really odd was that Spike was hugging him trying to calm Xander down.

"Angel?" He looked up at his shipshifting girlfriend Nina.

"Hey I didnt know you were coming."

"Surprise." She held in her hand a basket full a food and blood.

...

The blue demon opened up the door to Buffy Summers. "Good eveing miss summers the Immmortal awaits you."

"Thank you Sammy like the new tie."

"It's an old one."

"It looks new."

"It's not/"

"You dont like me do you?"

"..."

She walked away moving into the spacious study that the immortal was going threw some books.

He got up to greet her and she kissed him on the lips. When he pulled away he wore a startling face.

"Buffy?" Quickly buffys face became Alice.

"You should have said yes."

...

(Authors note) as you can guess this is the sequeal to lady Katherine. Ita juat the begging wanted to give you all a taste of my vision for this if you want any characters to show up I really wnat to interlope Joss Whedons Angel and Buffy characters any one you want in this let a girl know ;)


	2. YOU BELONG TO ME

Kathy was running around out in the morning air waiting for mother and father to come out so they could go to church. Sighing to herself she knew her brother wouldn't make it today due to some poison her father mentioned. But she planned to make him feel better when she got home. After all she was fourteen now so that made her a women. Her mother always said that the men work and the women took care of the men so they could work.

...

Alice walked out of the study up to Samuel and reached into chest to remove his heart. "Sorry I just can't afford to have witnesses. Gliding up the exaggerated stairstaircase with her hand on the railing. Walking down a hallway she thought to herself what a shame what a beautiful home. It was so intricate laced with gold and marble like a true Roman there were also statues here and there. But what she wanted most all Europeans tended to believe in.

...

Kathy ran into the house straight to the kitchen to start to prepare a hearty lunch for her brother when she heard her father start yelling for her brother. Kathy titled her head back to glance out. But she didn't see anything. So she walked further down

"You disgust me.. all you do is go to the pub and spend your days in between a whores legs."

"Just enjoying the finer things in life. Father" She heard the slap before she saw he brothers face he most certainly did not look well. So she scurried back to the kitchen were she saw mother sitting out the table with her hands over her face. Then the yelling got closer. Kathy ran out to the room.

"Leave get out of here." She couldn't help herself she started to cry. Turning around Liam cupped her face and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry dear Kathy I'll return I'll always return"

...

Alice walked into the library and began her search for a book and around midnight she found exactly what she was looking for. A book into he'll.

AUTHORS NOTE-(Hey guys it's your author what do you think sorry it's so short you know I love you guys please review it's how I live lol.)


	3. Lose Control

Angel stood before his bedroom window glancing out at the city drinking a gulpfull of whiskey. Xander knocked on his door.

"If your not gonna knock on the apartment door why bother knocking on the bedroom door."

"Well.. I dont have a good answer for that so... do you want to talk about it?" Angel walked over to his bar and poored himself some more whiskey.

"No I dont .. "

"Bull!"

"Fine lets talk about it Xander what could I possibly say that could make this better what?"

"It's not your fault that he's well deader you didnt drive the stake through him..Buffy will live trust me she didnt love him as much as she presumed he did."

"I know it's just."

"What that the person who did could possibly be your sister who was brought back from the dead who went a little cray cray in a box and is seeking revenge on the people who brought her back and killed millions of people and the possiblity that the immortal which by the way is a dumb name because its suggesting that he is the only immortal which isnt true and that he may have been involved somehow someway and your feeling guilty after not only those innocent people that died but the innocent people that were used and brought back from the dead were killed for there purposes." Xander finally took a breath and stared at Angels back.

"It still amazes me how you dont need to breath for so long."

"What can I say I'm professional."

"Xander?"

"Ya?"

"Thanks." Xander nodded and turned away knowing that Angel would have seen his nodd in the reflection he smiled and took it as is.

...

Xander walked out of the building to catch the ever present and yet alwayas late LA subway. Xander observed the subway companions. It was skill that he developed unbeknowns to himself as a child in Sunnydale. Suddely the lights flickered and he resolved himself to get in the subway cart anyway amongs other. When he noticed a young woman with dark black hair and sunglasses. Xander paused for a moment debating wether to play this game or not but resolved himself to sit beside her anyway.

"Hey there buddy long time no see not feeling in the mood to I dont know to kill or throw pissed off goddesess out the window."

"Not in particular but I may depending if they get in my way." She looked up at him so he could see her sunglasses.

"And what my dear Alice lady of the crazy killing machine what would they be getting in the way of?"

"A door way."

"Well I feel like I should have a joke for this ..but I dont well I do but it's inappropriate so I'm gonna start with this... a door you say?"

"One that will grant me enterance into hell." Xander paused at these words. "Don't worry I did my researach prior I wont be needing the slayers little sister."

"Well thankyou mind reader so whats your plan and not that mind please continue devulging your info just why."

"You remind me of when I was young."

"You were like fourteen right.. so you just compared me to a fourteen yearold girl.. thankyou."

"Xander thats not what I meant or at least not fully... will you assist me."

"Honestly I dont want to you know because I've delt with many versions of hell but for you I will because you remind me of me when I was younng." She smiled at him and deadpanned

"Are comparing to a fourteen yearold boy,"

"Yep you got it in one shot."

...

In Rome Dawn was starring at Buffy from across the room gaging her reaction to the fact that Spike was indded alive wether they believed it or not Dawn knew in her heart that it had to be true. SO she watched as they agrued amongs themselves.. Looking down at her labtop she pressed enter at the plane ticket that would get het to LA.

Authors Note- Sup my reading homes what do you think of this chapter I know my writing has been a little choppy but I did try to add a little bit more detail I hope you enjoy I love you guys and my faithfull readers bug hugs .


	4. Authors Note

Hey guys I'm so sorry that I haven't written anything for a while and that my chapters have been so slow. I have just been so busy with school I promise to have something up soon. Sincerely your author. This is for all my incomplete stories.


	5. The original rump shakers

Alice set down a tray a of tea on a beautiful looking coffee table. "So how do you afford this?" Xander gestured around him at the studio apartment with high ceilings and a view that looked like it fought wolfram heart and won. "No offense but..."

"I had a stashed saved aside from when I was first brought back and ...well it grew we all were supposed to have stuff stashed or at least the higher up that were trained like me."

"Wait are there others like you?..still again no offense please ignore the alarming sound in my voice."

"Yes but I don't know what happened to them." Alice sat down in a velver chair infront of the coffee table and started to make her tea. "Most of my distict was killed minus a few and I want to find the others still but mostly I want to find the end to this." Gesturing to herself. Xander sat forward and put out his hands just incase.

"What do you mean?"

"Xander the day I was locked in side that tube..I destroyed a sryum that would allow me death and humanity...I gave it up in hopes that the others wouldn't be chased after but... all was lost and I swear even though I was nowhere near I could hear there..." She didn't need to finish the sentence he knew where she was going and he let. Xander got up from the couch.

"Alice I'l help you theres no doubt in my mind but I have question... why me I mean I know you answered that already but I'm hardly qualified where others you know are?"

"Alexander... I need your eyes."

"You mean eye."

"Yes whatever I need your abilitie to see through things because there will be moments where I wont...be me and I'll need you to see thorugh that you understand?"

"Alice what are you going to do?"

"I'm crashing a party."

...

It was technically early morning even though it was still dark outside. Xander was dumbfounded in his tux but was slightly encouraged with Alice on his arm.

"So what kind of party is this?"

"Its a secret one meant for politicians and the likes."

"Okay I get that but were here?"

"I'll let you know when you need to know." As the walked towards a building that looked abandoned Xander didn't really want to point out that it was abandoned considering they still don't know how crazy Alice truly is. But he will be the gentlemen that his mama taught him to be. As they got closer a homeless man passed out in front of them. He looked at Alice giving her the old eyebrow shake. She smiled and waved her hand in the air in a frenzy type gesture. That's when everything shimmered. The building started to melt away and in it's place stood a mansion. It looked like it was made out of marble and gold.

"Now that's impressive."

"Everything about politicians is an illusion including there parties." She laughed and started up the steps. He looked back behind and saw the homes man now dressed nicely in a tux and he appeared even younger.

"Well this most certainly can get stranger." They entered the party with no problem hooking his arm once more with Alice he leaned in and whispered to her inquiring what they were to do here once more.

"Were to look pretty for now a Wall flower of sorts."

"That was a good movie."

"What ?"

"Never mind." They danced for a little bit throughout the night and ate some food. Not that he wasn't enjoying himself but he was still curious to what they were doing here or at least he was until a much bigger distracting reared it's ugly hear in his direction. Coming through to the center of the room, was a young man on a dining table tied down. Surrounded by salad greens. He looked at Alice and saw her facial expression seemed almost bored. She sipped at her drink in her hand. "Alice?" She put a finger up in the inversal gesture of a moment. "Alice it looks like he's thanksgiving?"

"For this full moon he's supposed to be."

"Wait what?"

"He's a werewolf this place caters to certain extra culinary endeavors, if you will."

"This is why everbody should just eat twinkies."

"I'm partial to snowballs."

"because...wait really?"

"Yes really, now hush something's about to happens." That it did the man started to convulse the obvious signs of transformation he was having a hard time standing still espically since he was imagining Oz. But then Alice grabbed his hand and moved him to the back and slowly they got closer to were the man came out from. "Don't worry Alexander his binding weren't tied on propary and the medication they intend to give wont hardly be enough.

"how do you know that?" She winked in answer. "But?"

"the doors are currently to open also he will break out free don't worry now hurry." Xander followed after her.


End file.
